1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a printing control apparatus for typewriters, and more particularly to a control apparatus which has a text memory and controls operation of a printer, based on data stored in the text memory.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known in the art are typewriters having text memory which can store a large amount of data entered from a keyboard. When data stored in a text memory in such a typewriter is read out and printed, it is sometimes desired to stop the printing operation at a point midway in the text. In such a case, the printing stop command data must be written within the text previously, at the time of text creation. Thus, when printing is performed to a prescribed position, the printing operation may be automatically stopped. For example, addressing or the like may be printed by ordinary typewriting operation and then the automatic printing operation may then again be performed. This arrangement acts well if it is previously known of the necessity to stop the printing operation. However, if stopping of the printing operation is desired after the text is created, it is difficult to stop the printing operation accurately at a desired position, using a conventional typewriter.